


Snowlaced

by Orlykayla



Series: Adventures of Kore [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, it's for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlykayla/pseuds/Orlykayla
Summary: Haurchefant Greystone meets up with Anemone while she's out in Coerthas, funtimes ensue.





	Snowlaced

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me, but ya'll can read it. I really love Haurchefant, the game did not do him justice imo. I'll add more to it sometime. Anemone Kore is my Warrior of Light, and I actually play as Anemone Kore on FFXIV, so fun.

NOTE: Anemone Kore Lore isn't needed to read, but I like when people give me feedback and stuff. Here's a [Link](https://orlykayla.tumblr.com/post/184973276818/alright-im-gonna-to-this-im-gonna-make-a-post).

* * *

 

 

 

Lord Haurchefant Greystone of the Silver Fuller had come upon Anemone in his routinely patrol to the Southern encampment of the Observatorium and seeing what she was wearing, immediately gave her his cloak.

 

She shivered in her Thavnairian silk dress, “Are you sure about this, will you not be cold?” she stammered but before answering he wrapped the cloak around her snuggly.

 

“My Lady, I’ve become used to this wind. You, however, are not quite dressed for this weather.” He smiled down on her, he had snuggly wrapped her in his cloak and found it to be quite larger on her than anticipated. _Had their height difference always been so great,_ he contemplated. She buried her face into the hood and breathed deep, it was still warm from his body heat and smelled of _… flowers?_ In such a frozen environ as this flowers were nearly impossible.

 

Her face must’ve shown her confusion because Haurchefant answered, “The scent is from Camp Cloudtop, I had just returned from delivering a missive.”

 

She tilted her head to the side.  “I thought there were more encampments beyond Coerthas and Ishgard, I’ll thank you for that confirmation.” Anemone commented.

 

The fresh snow crunched under their feet as they walked together in the direction of Camp Dragonhead, it was still quite a ways away. It had been a few moons since the false inquisitor came to Coerthas, and since she had helped Cid get his airship from the Stone Vigil, but she kept coming back to Coerthas for hunting expeditions. After all, where else could she get nice and fluffy Karakul wool to help with her weaving?And it also helped that she enjoyed seeing the commander so much; He always was so enthusiastic with her, and his optimism was so charming. Whenever he spoke to her, it was so highly, how could she not feel flattered.

 

They were walking through the Skyfire Locks into Haldrath’s March when a duo of snaggle-toothed feral crocs closed in on them from both sides, taking them by surprise. “Since when were crocs smart enough to work in pairs?” She pondered aloud. Putting her back to Haurchefant’s. His hand hovered over his sword at his belt.

 

“I believe since the Ixali moved into our corner of the realm.” He said, holding his shield arm out to give Anemone better protection.

 

“They were pretty upset when Garuda fell.” She said, biting her tongue about _how_ exactly the primal fell. “But, let’s not put this all on the Ixali.” She brought out her grimoire, readying a spell of ruin.

 

While her foe fell to her single spell, Haurchefant’s Croc lunged at him,to which he dodged by stepping back. But that step caused him to collide with Anemone’s backside, knocking him and her both onto the ground. She was crushed into the deep snow, the feral croc pounced atop of Haurchefant, as he stuck his sword deep into its maws, killing it.

 

After taking a moment to breath, he heaved the beast off of him, only then realizing that he was still crushing anemone, squishing her face-first into the snow. He used his sword as leverage to get off of her and steady himself. “Are you alright, Lady Kore?”  


She gasped, finally free of the ordeal “This is not how I quite imagined you being on top of me.” It took her a moment to realize that she actually said that. Her face flushed a deep red, he was not supposed to hear her inner thoughts like that.

 

“W-wait-- you-what?” He stuttered.

 

She decided she might as well come clean, “I fancy you, clearly.” She said, her face still rosed. “That’s another reason why I come out to Coerthas so much. Even though we tend to miss each other sometimes, I like seeing you. After all of my incessant flirting and constant praising, you must’ve had at least some inkling to my heart. And about what I said earlier, yes, I do think about you at odd hours of the night and imagine some fairly naughty things… I just… Well, it’s all out in the open now.” She trembled at the truth, not because she was afraid, but because the anticipation of his reaction was getting to her. Though the awkward silence was more than she could stand. He just stood there staring, possibly in disbelief, but more so shock.

 

“Say something, please. The silence is dreadful.” Anemone begged, but at the end of her plea he was upon her. His lips pressed against hers as he lifted her by her waist, carefully pinning her against the nearest tree. His passion burned in her mouth, setting her heart racing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes closed as she deepened the kiss, practically breathing through him. He pulled away as he set her to ground.

 

“My dear, I have wanted you for a lifetime it feels. But alas, the moment my eyes set upon you I thought you enchanting.” He breathed, his voice shook as he spoke, leaning his head against the tree behind her. “That you would want someone of my stature…” He sighed.

 

“Stature?” She questioned.

 

He smiled down on her, shaking his head, “Never you mind.” Of course she wouldn’t know that he was a bastard, nor that she would care for such social status. He bent down, lifting her chin, he asked.“May I kiss you again?”

 

“Yes, you may,” she breathed, barely a whisper.

 

He was enthusiastic, so much that he almost knocked their teeth together. Open-mouthed, his tongue grazed against her fangs and felt the slickness of her’s. He could feel her pulse quicken with her breathing, she slipped her tongue into his mouth that sent butterflies to his stomach, urging him to continue forth. There was barely any stubble, but she could feel it like sand on her face as they kissed. Her bare hands cupped his face, his high cheekbones and sharp jawline felt like fire to her touch. He grabbed her hands in his, taking a step back, “Your hands are freezing,” He clasped his gloves around her hands and started to breath on them to warm them. “We must hurry, though, a patrol will be coming by here soon.”

 

Haurchefant held her close as they hurried onwards, knowing that if his men saw him escorting or kissing a scantily-clad adventurer, he would add another scandal to the pile that had built up ever since his very conception. He took her hand leading her up the trail to Camp Dragonhead. Anemone had at several points used the encampment as small base to where she could do her leves, as well as have shelter from the cold. Most of the men knew her as a patient woman with scholarly talents perhaps rivalling those at the Observatorium, and the warrior that saved the Haillenarte lineage from the heretic inquisitor. She would always be welcome amongst them.

 

“Welcome back, Lord Haurchefant, and Lady Kore, wonderful to see you again in our camp,” said one of the guards at the gate.

 

“Thank you,” She smiled at him, “I think I’ll get some food, the journey here has made me _very_ hungry.” With that, she began making her way to the dining hall.

 

Haurchefant coughed a bit, before assuming an authoritative tone with the officer. “Status report?”

 

“Y-yes sir! The Ixali have been quiet in our area, but the wildlife have been forming packs as of late.” the man answered.

 

“So it would seem,” Haurchefant said, “We were attacked by a group of Feral Crocs on our way here. I’ll make note to start sending patrols in larger numbers.”


End file.
